The Rain Murderer
by Alex Lynx Ten'ou
Summary: Edited. I found so many mistakes! Now it's better.


...Darkness... A girl runs in despair... Heavy raindrops splash on her   
head and arms...she screams... No! He follows... damn it... what can   
I do? and the rain...shadow behind her No! Don't touch her! she runs   
through a tunnel steps oh shit why I can't do anything Help me! how   
she screams frightened girl oh no it's impasse! she cries and falls   
breathless a shadow is above her SAVE HER! I can't! she tries to defend   
a laughter so deep so dreadful so...soft? the rain is cold her scared   
eyes oh no, please! WHY? a flash and...blood all everywhere is covered   
with blood the rain is blood...not again...blood...wake up, Ten'ou...   
wake up!...rain...HARUKA DAMN IT WAKE UP!...   
  
"HARUKA!" yelled a familiar voice above her.   
"Mhh... What?" she looked up from her arms crossed on the table.   
"Are you ok?"   
"Sure" she mumbled and finally woke up. "Motoki?"   
"Good. You're conscious, at last. You work too much, Ten'ou"   
"It's not your business" she dodged her friend's words. She and Furuhata   
Motoki worked in one department for three years, and were as good   
friends as anyone else there. Major detective Ten'ou Haruka of Tokyo   
police rubbed her temples. *I'm slowly going crazy*   
"That Rain Murderer drives all of us up the wall" replied other   
detective - the yellow eyed brunette, Oushitu, passing them to his   
table and taking off his wet coat. "I've been to experts" he explained   
to Furuhata's questioning gaze.   
"Anything new?" asked Haruka, stretching.   
"No. You better go home, Ten'ou. You are tired more than we all"   
"I'm in perfect condition" protested Haruka and stood up. She lied.   
She was tired, almost worn out. Last time she slept well was two weeks   
ago, before all that murders began. Haruka glanced at her computer's   
screen. There were photos of killed girls, all eleven. Pure innocent   
eyes, shy or cheerful smiles, locks of dark colored hair to their   
slender shoulders.   
"They all are alike" she said, thinking. Oushitu leaned on his chair.   
"In what? I thought about it too"   
"They must remind to murderer about one concrete person. You know,   
dark hair, pale skin, innocent faces..."   
"I don't agree" shook his blonde head Furuhata. "It can be just his   
view of beauty, his ideal girl"   
"Yeah, look who's talking! Next he will remember his ideal Ma..."   
smirked Haruka, when a phone rang and interrupted her.   
"Saved by the phone" murmured Oushitu, watching Motoki's confusion.   
Haruka took the receiver. "Detective Ten'ou...I understand...how long?  
...uhuh...identified?...sure, we'll be in five minutes, captain"   
"What?" was a unison question when Haruka hung the phone. She was pale.   
"Another girl was found" her stern voice informed. "Oushitu, you wait   
here for instructions. Furuhata, you come with me"   
She threw on her leather coat and stormed out the room.   
  
"How long is she dead?" asked Haruka. The doctor looked up from dead   
body he was examining. "Good evening, Ten'ou-san" he greeted. "As I   
suppose, three or four hours"   
"Can you tell how the girl was killed, doc?"   
Doctor shrugged "Obviously, with a large knife. See that deep cut on   
her throat? That's the cause of death"   
Haruka nodded. Her team was investigating around. She spotted her   
captain and led to him.   
"Ten'ou? You came faster then I supposed" said captain.   
"Why are you here, sir?"   
Captain touched his moustache wistfully "I needed to see how you handle   
this case"   
"You CHECKED me?" anger flamed in Haruka's cold eyes.   
"Calm down, Ten'ou" he waved his hand soothingly. "According to the   
lack of clues, I came to thought that you need help"   
"No, I don't"   
"...And you need rest, Ten'ou. You've been on duty for three nights,   
and I don't want you to break down now. Go home and sleep. You heard   
me? Tomorrow I will introduce you your new partner"   
"But..."   
"It's an order"   
Haruka sighed. "As you say, captain"   
She came to the group and gave the last instructions. Furuhata already   
went to the lab with doctor; other detective, Kageno, was working with   
a group of experts seeking for any clues. *Nothing again* thought Haruka   
leading to her car. That was a very smart killer, never leaving any   
clues. *Twelve* she closed her eyes leaning back on the seat and saw   
again the ugly cut to the bone that crossed girl's throat. She almost   
imagined that damn knife, so sharp and shiny, cold steel.   
*I will find you, whatever it takes, and stop you even with a price   
of my own life*   
  
Haruka woke up early (for her, the most not-morning person in the   
world). She laid and listened grimly to birds' happy chirping.   
*Easy for you* she addressed to the birds.   
Her life was everything but easy.   
After her usual morning tea, Haruka fished her navy suit out of mess   
in the wardrobe. She automatically ran a comb through her short hair,   
picked her case folder and left.   
When she drove in her car, she turned on the radio and tried to lost   
in the music. It was all in vain. Being a good detective means that   
work is always in the background of one's head. And Haruka wasn't an   
exception. She worked in police for five years already, and four of   
them - in department that specialized on murder cases. She was   
brilliant, as captain sometimes said. Keen mind, great logic, quick   
reflexes, sharp senses and a lot of imagination made her one of the   
best. Haruka finished many cases successfully, and she was considered   
lucky. But this case... She felt responsible for deaths of girls.   
And helpless. She tried all possible and impossible ways to catch the   
Rain Murderer, as Oushitu called him. And felt guilty, however. Haruka   
couldn't remember herself being so determined on something in her   
entire life.   
  
"Ohio" she greeted Oushitu and Kageno, as entered their office.   
"Report"   
"We identified the girl. Nijino Sui, 21, professional dancer, worked   
under the pseudonym..." Oushitu glanced at his notes. "Callisto, was   
the name. Single, lived alone, moved to Tokyo from Akita"   
"Ok. What about her any strange relations or connections?"   
"We're in process"   
"Kageno?" asked Haruka then, frowning at the thought that usual routine   
would have no effect again.   
"No clues, Ten'ou. We investigated everything around. Nothing" Haruka   
drummed with her fingers on the table.   
"So what we have... Twelve victims at the age of early twenties, all   
single, good-looking girls. They must symbolize some person for the   
murderer. The only clue we have is a prints of knife. Experts said,   
that this knife is very special, unique item. I searched through our   
files on different criminals, dead or alive, and found no matches or   
even connection..."   
"Ohio" burst in Furuhata, full of energy. "I've got the results of   
expertise. Catch!" he threw a case folder to Haruka, who caught it   
gracefully.   
"Let me see... As I supposed, all is quite similar to other deaths.   
Guys, let's check madmen again. I've stuck on idea of him being crazy"   
"Right" agreed detectives.   
"And I'm going to look at the place of murder again"   
"No, Ten'ou, you won't go anyway right now" announced captain from   
the doorway.   
"Ohio, captain" chorused Kageno and Furuhata.   
Haruka pretended to be surprised. "Why not?" She knew that, but hoped   
till the last that captain won't hang that 'partner'-labeled stone   
on her neck.   
"Cause I have someone to meet you" he said. "Come on, Ten'ou, be more   
enthusiastic! Let me introduce you the best criminal psychologist   
of Tokyo, Kaiou Michiru"   
"Good morning" said the soft female voice, and Haruka looked up...to   
see the most beautiful girl she ever met. Petite, slender, with deep   
blue eyes and a cascade of turquoise wavy hair to her shoulders. She   
was dressed in lavender skirt suit, outlining her perfect figure.   
Haruka was speechless. That girl...it was like electricity through   
her body, a wave of shock. She felt danger in space around, for a   
second, and then feeling suddenly vanished, leaving only amazement of   
guest's gentle beauty, and...a recognition?   
"So, here are people you will work with" went on captain. "That's   
Oushitu, Kageno and Furuhata" as he spoke, named ones bowed. Oushitu   
gazed with awe at the girl, Kageno blushed and Motoki smiled friendly.   
"And this is major detective Ten'ou Haruka, your new partner, the best,   
although the youngest. Usually she's not that silent and much more wit"   
Haruka found herself staring, and coughed, confused.   
"Nice to meet you, Kaiou-san" she replied finally. The girl delicately   
blushed.   
"Please, call me Michiru. I don't like to be that formal"   
"Ok..."   
"So, show her your results and... Ten'ou, you guard Kaiou-san. If   
something happens to her, say bye to your head!"   
"Well" muttered Haruka when captain left, and scratched the back of   
her head. "You can take that table, if you want...Michiru-san. Here   
are our results, not much but it took us a lot of work and time"   
"Arigato" nodded Michiru and sat, placing her purse on the table.   
Over the pages she read she stole glances at people of department.   
She was a talented psychologist with a great amount of experience, so   
it took her a couple of minutes to label Furuhata as an energetic,   
kind and trustworthy person, Oushitu - as a sure in himself, realistic   
teaser, Kageno - as a polite, but stern thinker. But that detective   
Ten'ou... She was unreadable in spite of her visual honesty.   
Michiru slowly examined her unforgettable appearance. Tall, well-knit   
but not too heavy built, cold shimmering gray eyes, unruly short locks   
of dark blond hair. In every move - free grace and strength. Michiru   
felt her determined, masculine-type character, but something deep   
inside was a mystery, behind that eyes of cold steel was a passion...   
Michiru winced at the feeling of pain... It happened again, like many   
times before, and disappeared as well.   
  
"...And I insist: he is sick and kills pretty girls, symbolizing love,   
happiness and so on" said Furuhata stubbornly. "It's a madman!"   
"No! He's not crazy, he goes to person he wants to kill through deaths   
of girls" argued Oushitu and pointed to photos. "Look, they are all   
alike! It's a warning"   
Kageno read a just faxed report on escapes from madhouses. He shrugged   
silently and lit another cigarette.   
Haruka with her sleeves rolled up dug through a mountains of papers.   
Every three minutes somebody came and gave her one more list. Some   
people left, some stayed to take a part in discussion. Haruka spotted   
one of detectives she knew personally, Mizuno Ami. Blue haired Ami   
bowed slightly to Michiru's side and sat on Haruka's table.   
"How's going?" she asked sympathetically.   
"Hard" dropped Haruka and picked up the phone. "Ten'ou...yeah, sure...  
two p.m.?...don't be late, I'm busy" she sighed.   
"Mizuno, please, do me a favor. I need someone patient to talk to cap"   
"Sure, Ten'ou. Shall I brainwash him?"   
Haruka chuckled. "No. Just tell him I WILL finish this damn case, and   
I DON'T need him to watch me like a babysitter!"   
"All right... Haruka-san..." nearly whispered Ami under the noise.   
"Who's that aqua haired girl?" she rolled her eyes at Michiru writing   
something quickly in her notepad.   
Haruka frowned. "Another babysitter. She's a criminal psychologist,   
if you can imagine"   
Suddenly Ami's cellphone rang and she left, covering her free ear with   
a hand, cause of increasing sound of angry voices, steps, door slamming.   
"What are you arguing about so loudly?" yelled Haruka over the noise.   
"Again about motives of Rain Murderer?"   
"What else" replied Kageno, annoyed. Haruka left her table and came   
to the group.   
"I think you're both wrong. I think that Rain Murderer kills in   
revenge, and girls symbolize some woman that hurt him. I suppose he's   
insane, but no one knows about it except him. He tries to get some   
emotion from killing, that's not a warning to concrete person. Also   
I think that if we know what REALLY connects the victims, we'll know   
the answer"   
"More over that: the murderer is probably suffering from personality   
bifurcation - a mental sickness that gives the effect of two persons   
inside one body. Sadistic part of his mind is more level-headed than   
he in person. This explains the lack of clues" cut in melodious voice,   
much to Haruka's surprise, when she discovered Michiru standing beside   
her, serious, and with her notepad in one hand. With other hand she   
held her chin.   
"I have his psychological portrait, short, but to the point. Here" she   
handed a paper to Haruka, who read it attentively.   
"Very good! We might need it if we'll EVER have suspects" said Haruka   
pessimistically and gave the paper to Furuhata. "Read and be jealous"   
she grinned deviously. Motoki 'hmph'ed. Silence fell.   
Michiru sensed, that when she came to group she was...out of it. That   
collective was more than a department, it was a well-balanced team,   
where Haruka played the 'boss', and others accepted it cause they   
really respected her, and all were friends. Michiru seemed to be a   
shy pretty lady, but appeared to be a professional, to total team's   
embarrassment.   
"Ok" broke the silence Haruka. "I am going to last murder's place,   
as planned. Oushitu, answer the calls for me, deal?"   
"Yes, boss" barked Oushitu, and the team burst into laughter.   
"Can I go with you?" asked Michiru, touching Haruka's arm.   
"Sure, why not" was a reply, but in mind Haruka sighed. She took her   
jacket and opened the door before Michiru.   
A blue haired girl passed them and shook her head in negative to   
Haruka's questioning look.   
  
"How long are you in Tokyo?"   
"What?" Michiru snapped out of her thoughts and stared at Haruka who   
drove without a word until that, speeding her usual some-over-limit   
miles, with no reference to other's presence.   
"I figured that you're not Tokyo original" explained Haruka. Her hands   
rested on the wheel, so habitually. She was not excited of having a   
partner, but made a wise decision to behave politely till someone   
rescues her of that strange beauty.   
"Uh...I'm here about a year already" said Michiru. Haruka glanced at   
the mirror to see her partner's sad blue eyes and locks of turquoise   
silken hair shimmering around her gentle face.   
"Something bad happened?" asked Haruka suddenly, with concern that   
surprised herself. "Gomen nasai, Michiru-san. I'm too curious"   
"I've got nothing to hide" answered Michiru with a weak smile. "My   
parents died, so I moved here to start a new life. I don't know anyone   
in Tokyo"   
"I'm sorry for bringing that up. I didn't know"   
Haruka was silent again, as she rounded the corner and parked the car.   
  
"Here it is, the place where she was killed" said Haruka and bowed to   
a chalk outline of a body with a large dark spot around it. After that,   
deciding she played guide enough, she turned around and began   
investigating around. Haruka, in spite of trust to her team, preferred   
to do all alone, by herself. After hour or about of attentive search,   
she had a result.   
"Uhuh!" she murmured to herself, picking up a piece of black cloth and   
placing it carefully into a packet. That was all she found. But a clue!   
She searched for Michiru. Everywhere. There was no sign of psychologist.   
Haruka cursed. *Now I have to look after that damn odd shrink!* she   
thought rounding a corner and looking around. She found the familiar   
turquoise head in a crowd and ran that way.   
"Hey, Michiru-san!" shouted Haruka. The girl showed no reaction and   
continued her walk gracefully. Haruka ran to her and tapped her on   
the shoulder. "Why did you left?"   
Michiru raised her thin eyebrows. "You noticed that? I'm surprised"   
"Excuse me, but I have to work, and haven't any time to spin around   
you! I'm not a private bodyguard!" acted Haruka's short temper.   
"That was very kind of you" said other with bitter politeness. "I was   
right in my opinion of you as a selfish, cold and harsh person" she   
stared bravely at Haruka towering above her, her eyes darken with anger.   
"Wanna know the truth? I pretended friendly with you only cause you   
could be useful for me. You're the worst partner to imagine, and the   
most supercilious human being I've met! Do whatever you want!" after   
yelling that, Haruka turned around and began to walk away, when suddenly   
a stuffled groan stopped her. She instinctively caught fainting Michiru.   
  
After Haruka placed unconscious girl on the back seat of her car, she   
stood near and...again, a feeling of strange shock went through her,   
like a current. She was so soft, so tender, like a very essence of   
beauty alive, reminding her of mermaids and nymphs. But something very   
familiar, dangerous was around her, like an invisible threat.   
Haruka shook her head. *It can't be. It's not logical. I never met   
her before. I DON'T even LIKE her*   
A quiet groan escaped Michiru's lips. Her eyelids trembled and opened   
slowly, her blue eyes haze.   
"Hi there" was a mellow voice from above, and Michiru realized that   
something warm yet firm that held her shoulders, was Haruka's arm. With   
other hand she tossed a lock of unkempt hair off Michiru's face. Steel   
grayness of her eyes was shining vibrantly with worry and...sympathy?   
"How are you?" asked Haruka.   
"Better, thank you" replied her partner. "It's just an attack of pain.   
It never stays long"   
"Look" started Haruka softly. "I'm so sorry for what I said. It was all   
my fault. I beg you to forgive me. Was it me..."   
"No, it's not you. That strikes without a cause" said Michiru soothingly,   
taking detective's strong hand in hers and smiled. "Thank you"   
"Stop thanking me!" laughed Haruka, warmed by her charming smile.   
"And you stop say you're sorry" dodged Michiru gazing at other. "I know   
how hard for you was accepting my presence in such times" she stood up   
with Haruka's help.   
"I can handle it"   
"Wanna know what complex you've got?" suddenly joked Michiru.   
"No! Never!...By the way, have you seen a doctor?"   
"I'm not ill, just...I'm ok, and let's leave it"   
Haruka shook her head. "You're stubborn, Michiru-san"   
Suddenly her cellphone beeped. Haruka took it out of pocket and answered.   
"Ten'ou...WHAT?!...YOU'RE SURE?!" she yelled in exhilaration.   
"YAAAAHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"   
Michiru was caught off guard, when suddenly, she found herself in   
Haruka's arms again, flying in the midair in detective's embrace. *Wow,   
she's so strong* she thought, then looked at Haruka's shining eyes, so   
happy as almost crazy, and her wide happy grin.   
"H-haruka, what happened?" asked Michiru in shaky voice, accidentally   
referring to her without any respective suffixes.   
Haruka sweatdropped with realization. "Sorry" she carefully put her   
partner down, on her own feet. "That's Kageno from lab. Experts have   
found a DNA sample on last victim's dress"   
"That's great" admitted Michiru, straightening her jacket. "You must   
really love your work to be happy like that"   
"Maybe" shrugged Haruka, leading to her car. "But my work can hardly   
be called exciting. Death is something you can use to look at, but...  
you can't stand to put your all in each case, but have to stay cold at   
heart and logical at mind for justice, not revenge. The only joy we   
have is when killers go to jail"   
Michiru fastened her seatbelt. "I think you take this case close like   
something personal"   
"They all are personal. If not, I'd knew I've chosen a wrong job"   
  
Haruka studied the database again, writing down the names she supposed   
to be worth checking. Her computer was searching for the match to DNA   
sample they've got. She glanced at the screen where rows of numbers   
and letters changed periodically, and the word "process" blinked below.   
Haruka yawned. She was alone in the office, since the working day   
ended long time ago. The only light in darkness was lamp on her table.   
She leaned back on the chair and thought about the Rain Murderer again.   
She was so close now...shit, twelve innocent girls...why? that's the   
question...motive is hidden, not so simple as others think...think as   
murderer...feel him...become him...WHY?...what's wrong? why he doesn't   
seem to be a live person?...where's a mistake?...   
...rain's so cold blood everywhere dark puddles of blood smell nauseous   
smell of death black cape waves and laughter evil sound almost soft   
sound the knife lies on the ground steel that tasted blood I WILL   
MAKE YOU PAY FOR THEM ALL! laughter laugh...RRRIIIING!   
  
Haruka winced and grabbed the phone. "What?" she mumbled.   
"Hello, Haruka-san! So I guessed that you're still at work" was a   
melodious voice that relaxed her strained nerves.   
"Hello, Michiru-san. How do you feel?"   
"Fine, as I told you. What's with the sample?"   
Haruka looked at screen. "No match yet"   
"Well, let's hope and work on. Listen, I've got something that can   
help you. I worked for six months in mental hospital and kept a list   
of names of dangerous insanes I've been working with. Some of them   
have never done crimes, so in your database they are missing"   
"That can be useful" admitted Haruka. "Mail it to office, please"   
"I've done that already" said Michiru. Haruka managed to open the mail   
box without stopping the search and get the document.   
"Yeah, I see it" she informed.   
"Haruka-san, you're going to stay up late?"   
"Yes, maybe to the morning. Why do you ask?"   
"Captain asked me to look after you and don't let you exhaust yourself.   
You're too good to die from that"   
"Uhm..."   
"So, good night, and please get some sleep"   
"Good night" answered Haruka and sneezed sarcastically "Babysitters!"   
And her work continued. DNA search gave no result, but Michiru's   
list was a big deal of help. Haruka read it many times. Some name was   
so familiar, but what exactly? When her watch beeped three o'clock,   
she slapped her forehead. "Of course!" she opened the last case folder.   
"Let's see... Nakagawa Yoko, 32, painter, unemployed, neighbour of   
Nijino Sui, the last victim" Haruka examined outdoor world through the   
window, and saw a clear stared sky. "Maybe not tonight. Why to hell he   
strikes only on rainy nights?"   
She sent information on Nakagawa to printer and began studying it.   
To her very chagrin, she wasn't able to get him until morning without   
extra order.   
  
When Michiru entered the office, it was only half past six. She came   
that early to share Haruka's determined work. Nobody else was there.   
Gentle rays of rising sun crossed fading twilight. She saw familiar   
tall figure at one table, where paper piles were now accompanied by   
a large cup. Hearing steps, Haruka raised her head and sunlight sparkled   
on her blonde hair.   
"Ohio gozaimasu, Haruka-san!" greeted her Michiru. "Wasn't it too much   
coffein?"   
"Ohio. No, that's a tea cup" replied Haruka and stood up stretching.   
"Ooh, my back! But it's worth every night hour I've spend seeking for   
that guy" in few words she told Michiru about suspected Nakagawa.   
"Let's go and check him. I need your opinion on his possible madness"   
"Sure, Haruka-san" nodded Michiru. "By the way, I've made sandwiches   
for you. I thought you'd be hungry"   
"Thanks!" smiled Haruka. "Now I remember about breakfast...and how much   
I need it" she opened a pack Michiru handed her (*Babysitter!*) and bit   
the sandwich. "Mmm, that's tasty. You cook nice"   
"But that's only a sandwich!"   
"If you were me, and ate that tasteless shi...ahem...fast food, you'd   
be grateful for a good sandwich too"   
  
Haruka rang the doorbell again. No reply. And again. No reply. But she'd   
bet that noticed a human-shaped shadow behind the curtains.   
"He's at home"   
"Are you sure?" doubted Michiru.   
"Absolutely. In that box must be his morning newspaper. But it's empty,   
so he took it already. That's elementary thing"   
"I'd never think about it"   
"That's why I'm called detective...Shh!" she pointed to the door and   
whispered "He came to see are we still here".   
They stepped aside. When the door carefully opened a bit, Haruka kicked   
it open, pressing a man behind it into the wall, and entered.   
"Tokyo police, major detective Ten'ou" said she politely and motioned   
her partner to come inside. "Are you Nakagawa Yoko?"   
"Y-yes" mumbled scared Nakagawa. "You've hurt me, mister!"   
Michiru chuckled against her will. Haruka only raised an eyebrow.   
"I've got some questions for you" she said gripping suspect's arm.   
"W-what? I didn't do anything!"   
"That have to be proved. Now we'll go to police office and talk there"   
"No!!" squealed Nakagawa. "NO!"   
With a strength of despair he wrested his arm and stormed past Michiru,   
pushing her away. Haruka rushed after him, cursing under her breath.   
He ran, but she flew with a wind's speed. Suddenly Nakagawa disappeared   
in a lane. It was an early morning hour, and shadow met Haruka as she   
dashed in. She carefully moved forward, like a predator on hunt.   
In dead silence she tried to hear him breathing, and gave up on that.   
*No steps, so he's still here*   
"Nakagawa! You're under arrest! Better capitulate!" she yelled.   
BANG!!! Haruka whirled and backed up to the wall. *Gun? Shimatta!* was   
a quick thought, when she noticed a movement in shadows, and leapt   
there, kicked the gun out of Nakagawa's shaking hand, and slammed her   
fist in his face. He gasped and fell in sever pain.   
"I warned you" murmured Haruka.   
"Ten'ou!" shouted familiar voices somewhere. "Ten'ou, where are you?"   
"Oushitu, I'm here" answered Haruka and dragged Nakagawa outside.   
"I've heard a shot. Are you ok?" asked Oushitu.   
"Yeah"   
"Where's your gun?"   
"Uhm...maybe in my table...You know I don't like fire arm"   
"We found your note, and met Michiru at Nakagawa's house. Why didn't   
you wait for us?" said Furuhata, and waved to somebody. Couple of   
police cars braked near, and huge sergeants, bowing to Haruka, took   
suspect away, braceleted him and drove away to jail.   
"Haruka!" she was startled, then glad when Michiru ran to her and   
hugged. "How are you? Are you wounded?" she asked worriedly, scanning   
whole Haruka with attentive gaze.   
"I'm all right" assured her partner. "What about you? Are you hurt?"   
"No, I only fell...Haruka, blood!" she touched other's arm.   
"Nani? I haven't noticed...Ah, just a little cut!"   
"Uh-hmm" coughed someone. "Do I prevent?"   
"No, Kageno. What's up?"   
"You're sure?..."   
Haruka realized that Michiru still hugged her neck with one arm, and   
her own hands somewhy embraced partner's slender waist. Michiru didn't   
pay attention, but she felt...so comfortable. Haruka finally managed   
to free and looked up at serious Kageno with her best innocent look.   
"What?"   
"Captain calls" he handed her a cellphone.   
"Ten'ou" said Haruka.   
"Haruka, well done! So that Nakagawa is Rain Murderer?"   
"I'd not be so sure. Yes, he was insane, but DNA might not be his, and   
piece of cloth I've found. There are many questions, captain"   
"So find answers! You can't imagine what pressure we're working under.   
Do it, Ten'ou"   
"I will"   
She returned the cellphone and sighed. "Kageno, make sure his DNA will   
be tested"   
"Hai, boss"   
After Kageno walked away, Michiru wondered. "Why didn't you tell them   
you're wounded?"   
"That doesn't matter, Michiru...sorry, Michiru-san"   
"No, 'Michiru' is ok. You can call me 'Michi-chan' if you want. That's   
how friends call me. And, back to main topic, you need to be bandaged"   
  
Later that day.   
Haruka unbuttoned her shirt and threw it to trash can, cause it was   
ripped nicely on left sleeve between shoulder and elbow. *Don't forget   
to buy another shirt* she reminded herself. She examined her cut. It   
wasn't dangerous or bleeding much, but was rather deep. She began to   
cleanse it, when heard the voice from other side of bathroom door.   
"Haruka, do you need help?"   
"No, thanks"   
"You're sure?" insisted Michiru, remembering her torned sleeve.   
"Yeah, I am. Michiru, I'm a big girl" (soft giggle) "Make yourself at   
home"   
  
When Haruka entered the living room, she found Michiru at her desk,   
looking at two golden-framed photo's there.   
"Is this your family?"   
"Yes" was a bitter answer. Michiru turned to see partner's frown.   
"Michiru, never ask me about my family. My past ain't nobody's damn   
business. Theme closed" Haruka crossed her arms, her gray eyes were   
so chilling, that shivers went down Michiru's back. "Gomen nasai"   
Haruka silently threw her coat on and opened the door for Michiru to   
go first, then followed her when she did so, and spoke again only in   
the car, like nothing happened.   
  
...Haruka hated to think about her family. She knew the statement   
"You are hurt the most by ones you love" by experience. They made her   
suffer so much, almost unbelievable. But she was strong, and when any   
other girl of her age would make a suicide, she held her head high,   
she fought, hiding tears of useless fury...yes, people can cry of fury.   
Haruka was a rebel of her family: tomboyish, wild, with her own opinion   
on everything and absolutely no interest on what others say.   
Her parents wanted an ideal lady for daughter- polite, stupid, dependant,   
prissy...oh no, pretty, same shit. The girl who'd dream of ideal man,   
ideal wedding and having many ideal little monsters...no, children, but   
is there difference? Not for Haruka. She never believed that being born   
as a woman you're destined to be a slave of men, family, household and   
social duties, to live and die as everyone else does, to be like others.   
Her desire to live in her way was horrible and pervert for them. Why?   
She had no idea. First she tried to understand and explain them. Then,   
under pressure of blind hate for being who she was, she flamed, yelled   
on them, and left.   
Then she was disowned.   
She lived through it. She was free.   
Then she began working in police, and that changed her a lot. As Michiru   
said being injured, Haruka was cold and harsh. Strong willed. One of   
guys she worked with, major detective Ten'ou Haruka. She felt right,   
she was needed, that was her place.   
Why to hell she kept that pictures, never looking at them? She had no   
idea, honestly...   
  
"Michiru, how do you think, is Nakagawa the Rain Murderer?"   
Partner was startled for a second, then answered wistfully. "I can't   
say anything concrete before expertise. But my first sight opinion on   
his state is hard mental sickness, maybe dangerous"   
Haruka 'hmph'ed. She wasn't still sure. "I go to captain"   
"That's a report visit, isn't it?"   
"Yeah"   
  
Haruka ran into Furuhata in the hall. "What's up?"   
"Victory, Haruka!" he yelled happily. "DNA sample belongs to Nakagawa!"   
"That's not enough"   
"Hai, we need to check his alibi..."   
"I did it" stated Haruka and turned to Michiru. "Will you take a part   
in expertise?"   
"Sure"   
Michiru and Furuhata left. Haruka slowly (for her) walked to the   
elevator, thinking. As she continued her way, she built her speech   
in mind. That was one of her long time habits: planning what to say.   
Usually she talked short and to the point. But in mind she liked to   
argue or ensure longer. She tapped on the door.   
"Come in" was the answer. "Ah, Ten'ou, congratulations!"   
"For what?" frowned Haruka. "We must be absolutely sure..."   
"Listen to me, Ten'ou" interrupted captain. "Try to stay calm until I   
finish. Have I mentioned that we're under pressure these days? Do you   
know what I meant? I'll tell you. I had three meetings with the major.   
And I don't remember how many other high-flyers called me and asked   
'why didn't you caught the murderer yet?' And, by the way, don't   
forget about newspapers. We don't have time to doubt, Ten'ou. You have   
clues enough to consider that case closed. He IS guilty"   
"That's all?" asked Haruka in hoarse voice, clenching her fists so tight   
that knuckles whitened. She raised her head and faced the captain.   
"And now you listen to me. I doubt in my ability to close this case.   
Nakagawa's guilt is under a big question for me. Against him is lack   
of alibi and DNA test. But without opinion of psychologist, and INDOUBT   
clue we can't judge one for killing TWELVE women. That's not a bank   
robbery, damn it! The point isn't in 'is someone punished'. It's 'who's   
the murderer'. What motive had the Rain Murderer? If we don't know, so   
the case is FAILED! Or you want murders to continue, tell me? What shit   
is that? I won't let our little son of the bitch enjoy his life! He will   
go under trial, sooner or later, do you want it or not. And without my   
permission you won't close the case" said Haruka, flashing with anger,   
proudly.   
"I will" replied captain coldly. "Thank you for your work, you can go"   
Haruka tried to say something, he interrupted. "And don't ever think   
of quitting, Ten'ou"   
"What? So I don't..."   
"Gomen" said somebody from the doorway. "Haruka, we should go"   
Almost-ex-detective felt Michiru's soft hand gripping hers one. She   
was about to protest, when was dragged away.   
"Haruka, it would be wrong" whispered Michiru after they rounded a   
corner. "You would regret that. You're so brave! But it wasn't wise   
to yell at captain. If you want to work on, don't give up" she soothed   
her furious partner, who walked, or better say ran, silently.   
*Thank you, Michiru. But that was in vain. I'm going to quit and hunt   
down the Rain Fucking Murderer by myself* thought Haruka.   
"No! You won't do that!" suddenly exclaimed Michiru.   
"Nani?" Haruka's eyes widened. "You read my mind?!"   
"I-ie, I might have guessed"   
"Whatever" she entered her office and was greeted by a chorus of yells   
"Hurray! Ten'ou's the best! Haruka, you did it!" all present cheered,   
laughed, closer ones friendly patted her back in excitement.  
"WHAT I DID?" asked Haruka, almost spelling. She stood there, livid and   
bitterly cold, with stony sharp expression on her face.   
"You've caught the Rain Murderer!" cheered Furuhata, grinning. She   
looked at Oushitu, who was reading a newspaper with so great interest,   
that Haruka wished him to fall and break his neck. Kageno's always sad   
puppy brown eyes were shining with pride on Haruka. Many other people   
she worked with for a long time were there too, cheering and applauding.   
Mizuno Ami smiled to her with comprehension.   
"Michiru, what's with Nakagawa's mental state?" she sternly dropped,   
avoiding her partner's deep all-knowing eyes. All teammates brow-twitched,   
noticing her referring to Kaiou without 'san'.   
"As I conclude, Nakagawa is a depressive maniac. He stalked Nijino Sui   
for months before she was killed. His state is very bad. I advised to   
put him into a hospital"   
"So, WHY has he killed them all?" insisted Haruka in dead silence.   
"I don't know" admitted the psychologist.   
"Then, case is still open. He could stalk Nijino Sui, but there's no   
clue he killed her. There can be his DNA on her dress in million ways,   
for example, when she passed him in the hall, they accidentally touched   
each other. He can be mad, but of hundreds of insanes only one is   
real murderer, all others are just insanes. He has no alibi, but no   
one witnessed him killing the girls. He can be guilty, but also can be   
not" after saying all that, Haruka eyed people in the room. They we   
speechless, horrified. *At least, no one will celebrate false victory*   
thought major detective and faced Michiru. "I'm going home. You can   
stay, however. I don't want to ruin your career _too_, Michiru"   
"No. We are partners in all" she simply said and smiled warmly. "I'm   
with you, Haruka"   
  
"You know, I'd never thought that you are so passionate about your work"   
replied Michiru while two of them walked slowly along the street.   
"Sensitive spot" half-smiled Haruka. "My imouto was killed by some maniac   
seven years ago"   
"That's why you've chosen the police?"   
"No. I was stunned when she was found. That day I realized that life   
is fragile thing. But I wanted to be a detective long time before.   
Funny, that was a dream since I was a kid, right after I saw one show   
on TV..."   
"Moonlighting" cut in Michiru. "Isn't it, in English? I liked it too"   
"Now let me guess...you dreamed to be like Maddie, elegant and strong-willed   
perfect lady"   
Her partner blushed. "How did you know?"   
"Cause of way you are now, exactly what I said and even more beautiful"   
"Arigato" smiled Michiru. "But don't flatter me anymore"   
"Ok. By the way, what are you doing tonight?" asked Haruka mischievously.   
"Nothing. Sitting home, watching TV, wasting my only life"   
They shared a laugh. "So, do you feel like having dinner with me, by   
any chance?" she was almost calm and light-mooded, on the surface.   
"Sure, Haruka"   
"I wanted to thank you for your help and understanding...Michiru?"   
She gasped for air in sever pain banging in her head. Attack was   
sudden and very hard. She blacked out.   
  
Haruka paced back and forth. Mix of feelings swirled in her head. And   
every time she tried to analyze herself, she failed. She looked around   
again. *Hospitals are morgue manufacturers* was a gloomy thought,   
obviously written on her face. She's been waiting for hour. And worried   
more than she'd do for anyone else, especially for herself.   
Finally, a doctor appeared and walked to Haruka.   
"Ten'ou-san?" he asked. That was a quite common: many people knew her   
already, a lot of useful people she had to contact sometimes.   
"How is she?"   
"She's recovering. Her bad state is mental only, physically she's ok.   
I can't say more now, cause Kaiou-san must see a psychologist..."   
"She IS a psychologist, doctor. Can I see her?"   
"Uh...sure. She asked about you"   
  
Haruka opened the door carefully and entered. She saw a pale, porcelain   
face on the pillow, almost as white as it, framed by wavy turquoise   
locks. Michiru's eyelids trembled and opened, as if she somehow felt   
Haruka's presence. Hazy blue ocean met other's steel gaze.   
"Haruka..." she whispered.   
"Don't speak, you're not that strong now" pleaded Haruka, feeling her   
heart sank.   
"You came...I called you" her cheeks became gentle pink.   
"I know" she sat near her bed, carefully. Suddenly, she burst "You're   
not going to die" that was more a statement, then a question. *I won't   
let you die, I swear...I won't let death take you...Not like those   
twelve girls! NO, NEVER NEVER NEVER!!!*   
Michiru sighed under her breath. *Don't worry*   
"How do you feel?"   
Michiru smiled sleepily. "Not as bad as I look, I guess"   
"You're lying" frowned Haruka slightly.   
"No" she tried to sit in spite of Haruka's protests and managed to do   
it. "I feel better, true!"   
"Uhuh!" smirked Haruka. "Sure! As I remember, you were unconscious two   
times for these...two days?!"   
"Just two days? I can't believe it, too. It seems like I know you for   
eternity" said Michiru wistfully. "Help me to get up"   
"No way!"   
"...Ruka-chan, please! We must get out of here. I'm ok now"   
Haruka was dumbfounded. Nobody called her that. Never. Distant and   
selfish Ten'ou Haruka. 'Ruka-chan'? That was sweet...   
She gained self control when Michiru tapped her shoulder. "So?"   
"O-ok" she muttered getting up and leading to the door. "I'll talk   
to the doctor"   
Michiru nodded and began searching for her clothes.   
  
After Haruka made doctor to let Michiru go, they were going home.   
"What's about the dinner?" asked Michiru mockingly.   
"Are you hungry?" surprised Haruka. "Oh, well...you must be. I forgot   
about damn lunch again"   
"You forgot AGAIN?" her partner's eyes grew wide in disbelief.   
"That happens to me a lot. When I'm busy, I forget about everything"   
she half-smiled on other's laughter. "What's funny?"   
"Nothing but you. Haruka, you're a typical bachelor"   
"Hm"   
"Don't 'hm' me. Your flat is a mess, sorry, but it is. You forget to   
eat, cause work is a centre of your life..."   
"It's not. All else is true, guilty" Haruka said.   
"You see? You're an old bachelor, my dear...and without friends, until   
now"   
"What've changed?"   
"Now you have me"   
Haruka stole a glance at her. *It would be good, if it was true*   
*Trust me* deep blue eyes told her. "Haruka, why did you stop?"   
"Cause that's the best cafe in Tokyo, see? I can't allow you to die   
from starving. You're too good for that"   
"I've heard that somewhere" murmured Michiru to herself, getting out   
of the car and following her partner.   
  
"So, here we are" announced Haruka opening the door before Michiru.   
"Nice place" she had to admit. Cafe was really good, well designed,   
comfortable and not overcrowded. Haruka occupied a table near the   
window. Michiru sat across her and sighed. "I'm so tired"   
"Same here" replied Haruka, slowly. In her trademark half-smile Michiru   
saw a long days of determined work without rest, sadness, loneliness,   
stubbornness, hate, guilt. "Don't blame yourself, Haruka" she whispered.   
"I don't" other lied, and both of them knew that.   
"Good evening" a young waitress greeted, flashing a wide smile to Haruka.   
She shot Michiru a meaningful look, and made her order, then Michiru   
made hers and the waitress walked away.   
"She thinks...that you..." said Michiru between chuckles. "How stupid!"   
"Really?" Haruka looked hurt.   
"Of course! I can't imagine how that people mistake you as a guy..."   
"Didn't you get it, that if cap didn't refer to me as 'she' you'd do   
the same mistake? Why do you think he said it?"   
"I think I'd not. Sure, your appearance isn't very...feminine, but...  
that's clear...or no...you're right" admitted Michiru finally.   
Waitress appeared again, served Haruka her tea with lemon and roast   
potatoes, and her partner - coffee and roll and butter.   
They already began eating, when heard a calling voice.   
"Haruka-san!" she turned to see a tall girl with auburn hair in ponytail,   
leading to them with a happy grin on her pretty face.   
"Hi, Mako-chan" greeted Haruka. The girl dragged someone behind her.   
"Hi, Motoki" added major detective, noticing her colleague.   
"So you must be Kaiou-san, the best psychologist in Tokyo" replied   
Mako, bowing to Michiru. "...and Haruka-san's new partner"   
"Yes" smiled Michiru friendly, extending her hand. "I'm Michiru"   
Motoki seemed to feel uncomfortable, and was obviously avoiding Haruka's   
eyes. She pointed to an empty chair beside her. "Sit, we need to talk"   
Mako took another chair and moved closer to Motoki.   
"Furuhata, I'm sorry for ruining your party mood" started Haruka. "But   
I am right and you will see it soon. You and others are a great team.   
You are tired, I understand. But as Michi-chan didn't let me quit, you   
must be more patient and attentive for us to work together. You're a   
good detective, don't let me lose my respect on you"   
Motoki looked down. Seeing him upset, Mako put a hand on his shoulder   
to support him. Her emerald eyes scolded Haruka, but clever girl must   
have known she's right.   
"I realized that, Ten'ou" said Motoki. "I won't let a lights of quick   
false victory blind me. I know we haven't enough clues, and still no   
knife he used, if he did it. I failed, Haruka"   
"No" she smiled. "Just a little mistake" and clasped his hand.   
"I hope" cut in Mako. "That's enough work talk for now"   
"Yes, let's relax...for a while" suggested Michiru, pleased by her   
partner's 'Michi-chan'.   
"By the way, Michiru-san" asked her Mako in doubting voice. "Do you   
know that Haruka-san is..."   
"She knows I'm female, Mako-chan. I'm not THAT cruel"   
"YOU ARE!" was a chorus.   
All shared a laugh. Haruka leaned back on her seat, watching Michiru   
sipping her coffee with a grace that one can only be granted from the   
very birth. *And I was mistaking too, she's nice*   
Her mood brightened a bit. Furuhata also became his usual enthusiastic   
self, he even complimented Michiru, then receiver a kick under table   
and stared at innocent looking Mako with puppy face. Haruka even told   
few jokes, that caused others to laugh almost hysterically.   
"That was a great evening" said Michiru, when they were on way home.   
"Uhuh"   
"You know, at first Motoki seemed to me a bubble-head, but he's ok"   
"Uhuh"   
"Haruka, are you listening to me?"   
"Uhuh" same calm expression, no interest.   
"Haruka, hey! What's wrong with you?"   
"Nani? Oh, I've just been thinking" she shrugged.   
Michiru frowned. "Again. Haruka, relax. We don't have anything to do   
right now"   
"There's no time. Please, understand me. I must stop the murders, in   
any way. I have to think, analyze, react and solve that damn riddle.   
It costs too much to wait"   
"I understand" dropped Michiru. "Can you stop there? That's my condo"   
"Sure"   
  
Haruka waved goodbye to her partner, who already stood in a doorway,   
then started her car. Nothing. Again, and again. Nothing. "Shimatta!"   
exclaimed Haruka slamming her fist against the steering wheel. She get   
out of car and headed to the hood.   
"Haruka, let it wait for tomorrow" gentle palm laid upon her shoulder.   
"I have a better idea"   
"Spill it" sighed Haruka. *One little trouble more. Great!*   
"You can stay at my place...please, Ruka-chan"   
Haruka melted at her charming smile. "Ok, you win"   
*But I have to find a defense against your sweet smiles!*   
  
That was a stormy night. Haruka was laying on the couch, watching shadows   
and car lights moving on the ceiling. *I wish I could just sleep now.   
Peacefully sleep and have no dreams again. So many years...Was I right   
to chose my destiny? I must be a bad detective. Twelve innocent girls.   
What if he strikes again? What, a suicide? Hell no!   
No, Haruka, think different. Use your imagination, your logic.   
Is he a 'normal' serial murderer? Nope. 99,98% of them are longing for   
fame, leaving notes, signs and CLUES. Because they're insane. All.   
We've checked many dangerous people around. Criminals are clear. So,   
it's a 'freshman'. They can't be caught in other way than accidentally.   
Patrols are around the city. A lot of policemen.   
I must wait. I have to. Michi's right*   
She rolled on her side. *Bad night. It can rain anytime*   
"No!...Stop it! No! Go away!"   
Scream? Before Haruka realized it's her partner, she leapt from the   
couch and rushed to Michiru's bedroom. The door was open, and she saw   
a terrifying picture. Michiru was crying and rolling from side to side   
in her sleep. "NO!" she screamed again and jolted up in bed, waking up.   
"Shh, it's ok" soothed her Haruka, hugging her petite form, shaken with   
sobs.   
Michiru buried her face in Haruka's t-shirt. Detective felt hot tears   
of despair dropping on her chest, and her heart was ripping apart.   
"Nightmares...I can't get rid of them, and the pain in my head...so   
sever" whispered Michiru under sobs. "It wants to kill me, from inside"   
Haruka stroked other's soft wavy hair with her hand. "It's over now,   
Michi-chan. Try to sleep, and in the morning we'll go to a doctor"   
Michiru smiled weakly "Ok, boss", causing her partner to blush slightly.   
They heard a single raindrop slamming into window. And second. Third.   
"Rain" commented Haruka and sighed. "Sleep, Michi-chan. Do me a favor.   
At least, you will sleep tonight"   
"Rain?" asked the best criminal psychologist of Tokyo, cuddling in her   
bed.   
"I hate it" murmured the major detective.   
For an instant, they were silent, thinking in unison. Haruka's hand was   
in other's grip.   
"Can you stay with me for a while?"   
"Why not. There's a long night" she sat more comfortable and...   
  
...hot light on her cheek. What was it? Haruka stirred and opened her   
eyes. Sunshine filled the room, announcing a bright halcyon morning.   
Haruka tried to move, but something warm and heavy, in compare with a   
sheet, prevented her. She looked down and found Michiru's turquoise   
head on her shoulder and a gentle bare arm cross her chest in comfy   
embrace. Scent, reminding her of crystal ocean water. The touch of warm   
soft skin and silky hair, and that serene face of divine mermaid, with   
long black eyelashes and perfectly curved lips...   
Haruka sighed and tried to sneak away, despite of her wish to stay.   
"Mhhm" Michiru only hugged her tighter. So she had to close her eyes   
again and wait...   
  
...the sea so calm and beautiful deep green color water is so pleasant   
little waves caressing my feet golden sand warm almost hot I walk   
barefoot...waves splash sound of summer oh god how long you haven't a   
vacation Haruka...sun's shining quiet wind plays with my white shirt...  
voice "Haruka" Michiru's melodious voice she's somewhere near beside   
me she looks up her eyes glitter in the sun "Can you stay with me?"   
why do you ask? this shore, sun, you...forever forever forever...what's   
the smell? my my, that's pancakes and orange jam...haven't eaten for   
ages, ages of loneliness...   
She woke up and looked around. Michiru wasn't there. *Seven thirty?!*   
gasped Haruka after glance at her watch. *I'm LATE!* for an instant,   
she was in other room, picked her clothes and threw them on in few   
seconds. Then it get to her, that a terribly good smell of pancakes   
and jam was coming from the kitchen, and it was real.   
"Ohio, sleepy-head" smiled Michiru, as Haruka came in, and flipped a   
pancake virtuously. She was in pink blouse and black plain skirt to her   
knees, not a 'work' look.   
"Morning. What time is it? My watch..." surprised Haruka.   
"It's half past seven, I know" waved her free hand Michiru. "You better   
sit"   
"Why?"   
"Captain called. We are forced to take a weekend for today"   
"WEEKEND ON WEDNESDAY?" yelled Haruka. "WHAT A FU..."   
"Haruka!"   
She sweatdropped.   
"Gomen" apologized Haruka absent-mindedly and hung her head in despair.   
"Why can't I work? What happened to this world, that killers don't have   
to be caught anymore?"   
"He said Nakagawa is going under trial, so case is closed. Haruka, what   
if he's covering someone?"   
"No. He can't do that. I know him as long as I work in police. That's   
a beautiful example of what pressure of bureaucracy can do to a   
honorable cop" she smirked ironically.   
"What a pity. However, we're here to stop it"   
"Yeah"   
Michiru was silent for a while. "Thanks for your help this night. Those   
nightmares are so real...I can't explain"   
"Don't worry, I understand"   
"You know, I haven't slept so peacefully for a very long time" she   
chuckled slightly placing a plate with pancakes on the table.   
*Me too*   
Michiru's lips trembled in a half-hidden smile. Was she reading thoughts?   
"Let's have breakfast" proposed Michiru.   
"It seems to me, you like cooking"   
"Rarely. My grammy taught me, so I use her advises. That's cause of you   
I cook often these days, old bachelor Ruka"   
Haruka rolled a pancake and spread a jam over it "First time in my life   
I influence people positively"   
That was a third day's morning of their partnership. So nice morning.   
  
Then Haruka many times tried to remember, when Michiru's got lost. Last   
time she saw her partner...was it when two of them walked down the   
street in Juuban? Or when it began raining, and Haruka entered a small   
corner shop? Was she there, beside her taller friend, when thunderstorm   
began? Haruka suddenly realized, that she's alone, and haven't seen   
Michiru last five or more minutes. And it was already dark outside.   
Where to hell could she go? Her cellphone didn't answer.   
Haruka soothed herself: *She's an adult, maybe she lost me and returned   
home? Or she's just busy*   
Detective was too preoccupied with her new version they went to check.   
And then...Haruka felt like part of her was missing. She called Michiru's   
home from her cellphone, get no reply, then, against the lack of wish,   
called her department and asked Kageno about Kaiou-san. Nothing.   
Haruka waited for an hour, to make sure panic would be proper. With all   
strength of her will she pushed away the thought...suggestion that made   
her shudder...Michiru, young and beautiful, dark haired...Iie, shimatta!   
She called the police again and commanded Kageno (he was on duty) to   
start searching for her partner, described the situation to him in few   
words, and was about to hang up, when heard:   
"Ten'ou, listen..."   
"What?"   
"Nakagawa ran away"   
"WHAT THE HELL?"   
"I tell you, he's gone. Cap decided to put him to other jail. He punched   
a policemen when got out of car and ran away"   
"More reasons to worry about Mi...Kaiou-san. Get all people available"   
"Hai, boss" said Kageno, as usual, but it didn't sound teasingly.   
  
She rang the doorbell again. No reply. Haruka suddenly felt an urge to   
enter anyway, it was more of instinct than mind. Like a predator on   
hunt. She looked around, ensuring no one was around, then pulled out   
her lock-pick. It took her two minutes to open the door. Haruka came   
in, without a sound, closing a door behind. She said in mind 'sorry' to   
Michiru and investigated around familiar flat. Nothing suspectable.   
And no Michiru. No even a hint she was there. The same flat Haruka left   
in the morning with it's mistress.   
Rrring! Rrring!   
Haruka flinched at the sound, it was a phone. *Interesting. She said   
she doesn't know anybody here*. After few rings, answering machine did   
it's routine, saying all staff in Michiru's melodious voice. Then   
beeped, and invader of flat heard a female voice, much older but very   
like her partner's.   
"Michiru, sweety, how are you? You hadn't called on Monday, and Papa   
and I worry a lot. Call us, please. Love you"   
*Michiru's parents?* she surprised. *But she said they're dead!*   
It struck her. A chilling clear vision, horrible.   
She ran out, slamming the door close, rushed down, jumped in her car   
and sped off, as fast as she could. It was still raining.   
*Please, don't let it be too late. Please*   
  
Haruka stormed past Furuhata, elbowed aside Kageno and got to her table.   
"What happened, Ten'ou?" asked Motoki. Oushitu was speaking on the phone   
sending more patrols somewhere.   
She had no time to answer. Her fingers danced over the keyboard, typing   
like mad. Enter.   
"No" she whispered, although she knew it already. Before others could   
see a report she's got, she deleted it and turned to the right where a   
large map of Tokyo was hanged. Haruka studied bright red pins, placed   
where Rain Murderer's victims were found. In swift motion, she took a   
pencil from closest table. She connected some pins with quick thick   
lines, and stared at her work again. It was amazing how close she was   
to solution these days. Lines formed a shape of heart. And the last,   
thirteenth point had to be...at the park near cafe where Haruka took   
Michiru yesterday.   
"Shimatta" she muttered, and without any attention to others' puzzled   
state, rushed away with a wind's speed.   
*Please, don't let it hurt anybody...Michiru...Michi-chan, hold on, I'm   
coming*   
  
That's how it's got to be - perfect. So nice, complete. The Rain Murderer   
laughed slightly, looking at an unconscious girl on the ground. She was   
binded very well, but it wasn't for long. The Murderer trembled in wild   
pleasure. The last, thirteenth girl, pretty one, like others. Revenge   
and hate flamed in Murderer's heart, so much like about to cry.   
"Now, my dear, get ready. You'll see what pain can people cause to each   
other, just for fun" whispered the Murderer, softly.   
  
Haruka sneaked into the bushes, carefully, but very fast. She wondered   
if the Rain Murderer could hear her heart pounding heavily. She forced   
herself to calm down, and felt her head light and her mind sharp as usual.   
She moved forward soundless, like a shadow in the cold rain.   
*I won't let it happen* she chanted. Too much she'd lost otherwise.   
Haruka stopped, the blood rushed down her veins. There. She heard a   
voice that made her shudder, very familiar voice but a very different   
at the same time. Haruka was ready to act.   
"You know, dying is easy. Carefree sleep for eternity...See, I give you   
a present! Living is so hard, my dear. You won't suffer as I did"   
Laughter...so soft, silky. Hysterical and mad, but soft.   
"Let you go? Oh no! Why have YOU to enjoy this life? Are you better then   
me? Nooo! So die, become a dirt, little slut! No one can stop me"   
Blade shimmered in dim moonlight. Girl was awake. She stared at the ghowl   
with big scared eyes, obviously in despair. Her hair and clothes were   
soaked.   
"See how pretty it is? There's no help for you! Only one person is smart   
enough to stop me, but...I won! Nobody will stop me!"   
"I wouldn't be so sure" was a deep voice behind that made the Rain   
Murderer wince and look around. A tall figure moved closer, eyes of cold   
steel sparkled. "Let her go. You've lost"   
"Huh? Me, lost?" the Murderer placed the knife to girl's throat. "So?   
Who's the winner, my proud detective?"   
"Let her go" repeated Haruka grimly. "It's over for you"   
"Then why don't you try to kill me? Afraid?" giggled the Murderer. "Can   
you shoot your friend?"   
Haruka bit her lip and slowly pulled out her gun from the holster.   
"You're not my friend. You're a monster I am to stop" she said firmly.   
The Murderer laughed again. "So, you finally know WHY?"   
Haruka gazed at the serial killer, at those eyes she knew so well.   
"I know" she began her distracting speech, and as she spoke, the Rain   
Murderer became livid and more furious. "I know what caused your   
appearance. Fourteen months ago you've been attacked in your native   
city. Not you, cause you're just alter ego of a person you possess. It   
was a rainy night, thirteenth of September, right? Hard to forget.   
That person struggled, but couldn't forget the knife, slashing mercilessly,   
and a burning shame. It's a very strong and brave one you possess, murderer.   
The person fought you. You were a subconscious revenge, a dark secret..."   
"Stop it!" shouted the Rain Murderer. "Stop or I kill her!"   
"No" said Haruka. "You're not a master of this body. You can't do anything"   
"What will YOU do? Shoot me?" smiled the Murderer charmingly. Haruka's   
heart was like thorned apart. Those eyes of deep blue looked right into   
her soul, wise and caring. That pale face of purest beauty, framed with   
wavy locks of aquamarine.   
"Michiru" she whispered. "Michiru! Do you hear me?"   
"She's dead!" squealed the demon with angelic face.   
"Michiru, listen to me. I know you're alive. IT holds you. Fight IT,   
Michiru. You can do it. You're strong, fight IT!" yelled Haruka.   
"No!" the creature inside Michiru's body shouted. "This body is MINE!!!"   
"Michiru, please! Talk to me!" she tried again.   
The Rain Murderer screamed and knelt, holding her head in pain.   
"Haruka" weak voice escaped ghowl's lips. "Ruka-chan, help me!" tears   
streamed down her face. Soaked under the heavy rain, she was so fragile...   
"Michi!"   
Detective moved closer, when suddenly a burst of evil laughter shook a   
kneeling form. "YOU WILL NEVER TAKE OVER ME!" she jumped up and raised a   
knife to laying girl's throat, again. "I'LL KILL YOU!"   
Haruka leapt forward, punching the knife away, but the Murderer bowed   
quickly and detective almost fell.   
"You're right, this body is strong" replied killer. "Although it doesn't   
seem so"   
Haruka kept balance somehow and did a high back flip escaping a knife's   
hit. She aimed with her gun at the Murderer. "Don't" she dropped sternly.   
"Leave her, immediately"   
"Never!" screamed the ghowl. "Can you shoot the one for who you'd sacrifice   
your life?" she smiled. "Look at me, I'm Michiru!"   
Haruka shook her head to get rid of this morning's memory.   
"You're lying"   
"Haruka, it's me! Save me!" said Michiru's voice. "Come to me!"   
She trembled.   
"I'm not that stupid" was it her voice, so cold and sure? With one   
direct hit she kicked the knife out of Murderer's hand. The killer   
screamed of hate and tried to hit her back. But Haruka was faster. She   
caught her arms and gripped them tightly. She was much stronger than   
the Murderer, but holding a fragile body was hard so she struggled and   
rabid crazy eyes stared at Haruka.   
"Michiru!" she called again. "Michi-chan, please! Fight IT! Michiru, do   
you hear me?"   
For an instant, an expression of pain and sorrow appeared, but...then   
it was the same mad killer.   
"Itai!" gasped Haruka, when the Murderer's knee hit her, breaking her   
ribs. That was a way too sudden. Her arms lost their dead grip, and the   
killer freed. Haruka never noticed the hit to her solar plexus, that   
sent a wave of hell pain through her body. She fell, unable to breath.   
"Now, I must end everything" said the Murderer almost calmly. "You'll   
die, don't worry" she addressed to the binded girl whose green eyes were   
almost as furious as Haruka's unseeing gaze.   
The killer raised a knife. Devious smile was playing on her lips.   
"Die!" she exclaimed, the blade flashed down, and...  
"STOP!" the knife stopped in inch from girl's skin. "GO AWAY! shouted   
the Murderer...no, Michiru! Mad glistening of her eyes disappeared.   
The pain, so sever. She saw Haruka on the ground.   
"You won't kill them!"   
"I will!" cried evil alter ego with the same lips. "This body is mine!"   
"Get out! I won't let you kill!"   
"I want blood...BLOOD..." giggled the mad killer. The rain poured down,   
on her face.   
Michiru gained self control for a second. She realized she was lost.   
The Rain Murderer was much stronger. She was a professional, and knew   
for sure how much time left - few seconds. She raised a knife.   
"I won't let you kill!" and aimed...at herself. "I'm sorry, Ruka..."   
"Michiru, no!" Haruka jolted up and kicked the knife away one more time.   
"Let me die! I can't let her kill!"   
"Michi-chan, don't do that!"   
They stood against each other as yet-Michiru backed.   
"Haruka" she whispered through a curtain of pain. "Sorry"   
Michiru fell to the ground, like dead. Haruka fought her wish to rush   
to her partner, hug her...She took the knife and cut the strings that   
was binding the other girl. "Haruka-san!" exclaimed Makoto, rising.   
She understood all by the suffering look of her rescuer.   
"Please, Mako...call for help" and she was already beside limp form on   
the ground and lifted her. "Michiru, dear, wake up. It's all right..."   
Michiru groaned and tried to speak. "It's ok" soothed her partner. "You   
will be ok" Haruka embraced her gladly.   
For an instant, dying part of Michiru's mind, alter ego born with revenge,   
before vanishing forever, took over.   
Haruka couldn't see other's hand searching for the knife. She never saw   
a quick motion. She almost wasn't in pain when suddenly a blade flashed   
last time and dig it's way to her heart...   
...When policemen arrived, it was too late. They were late for couple of   
minutes. They saw in blinding car lights a lifeless body with a puddle   
of blood around it, enlarging rapidly, and a smaller figure hugging the   
body, shaking with blubbering. "No, no, Haruka" was her dead whisper.   
When she raised her head, everyone saw her eyes - deep oceans of blue,   
filled with pain and suffer so much she seemed about to die... The rain   
stopped.   
  
  
Epilogue.   
(two months later)   
  
She stood silently, watching a cuddled figure on the bed. She was aware   
of moving much cause it hurt like hell, even every time she breathed.   
She was paler as ever before, and still weak. But nothing in the world   
could stop her from coming. She sat carefully, grimacing at the pain.   
How did she make it alive? People never lived after such a wound, as   
doctors chorused. Damn it all.   
She sighed, took the hand of laying one and kissed it, lightly. She   
was the same, her killer, friend, her world, life, everything. Soft   
turquoise hair in heavy locks around her graceful head. But something   
was different. Dark circles around her eyes, her much slimmer form.   
The girl smiled in the slip, and the former one flinched.   
She was waiting for her awakening.   
She'd wait forever and a day.   
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Finally, I reached to the end. This fic took a lot of my inner reserves.   
It's not a tear jerker, I ensure you. At first I decided to write a horror   
story, then came to a detective line, then slid into drama and ended with   
something I can't describe. It's just a serious story.   
I don't think I developed my idea excellently, so if anyone have suggestions   
how to improve it, feel free to mail me.   
If you're depressed now, poor dears, sorry. It's more heavy to write than   
to read, trust me.   
Thanks for your attention. 


End file.
